She Walked Away, A Rogan Songfic
by Bballgirl4
Summary: My second songfic. Marie leaves the mansion, three chapters. Ending up. Complete.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**She couldn't take one more day**

**Home was more her prison now**

**Independence called out**

**She had to get it**

Every day I wander down the halls of Xavier's school for mutants, feeling like an outcast among the outcasts. I laugh bitterly, for the only one who ever listened to me is gone. Why am I still here? I can leave, I can live a normal life, I can make friends, find a boyfriend. I grimace at the last one. Now that I can finally touch, now that no one needs to be afraid of me, now I can finally kiss without harming, there is no one who wants to be with me, no one who I would want to be with. The only one who I ever truly loved was gone, searching for his past, forgetting that he has a future. I have to leave. I have to go. I have to be myself, someone who I will never be here when all I can see is who I was.

**A fight was all she needed**

**To give her reason**

**She slammed the door with no goodbye**

**And knew that it was time**

I hear the sounds of the X-men getting ready for battle – the sound feet racing around corners, the sound of Scott hollering at his team, and finally, the sound of the X-jet taking off. I grab my bags and plunk them down in the passenger seat of one of the cars. Earlier I had 'borrowed' a set of keys from Scott. As I start up the engine and pull out of the mansion for – most likely – the last time, I start to cry. I cry for me, I cry for him, I cry for who I was, for who I could have been.

**Now she's driving too fast**

**She didn't care to glance behind**

**And through her tears she laughed**

**It's time to kiss the past goodbye**

I speed the little car towards I-684, turning on the radio. I laugh as _Sweet Sixteen_ by _Hillary Duff_ comes one. How ironic. I shake my head, smiling as I drive on into the night.

**I'm finally on my own**

**Don't try to tell me no**

**There's so much more for me**

**Just watch what I will be**

_3 months later_

I come home to my little house in Hayes, happy to be done work. That night long ago I drove down the coast, eventually stopping in a small town. I worked there for two months as a nanny and housekeeper for a rich family, and got paid very well. They had three kids, 6, 8 and two youngest were boys and the oldest a girl. Their mother had died and their last nanny/housekeeper had gone home to Idaho for two months to take care of her ailing parents. They just needed someone to fill in for her. When she came back, I took the money I had earned, as well as the money I had from before, about fifty thousand dollars in total (I had worked as a teacher at Xaviers for a year before I left, and was paid fairly well, plus after my parents had kicked me out I had taken out my life savings – $10,000. This included the money my parents had put away for me over the years for collage.) and drove down the coast some more. I finally had to stop in a small town for gas. The first building I saw was on the edge of town, actually about fifteen minutes away. It was a small cottage on a fair bit of land. I pulled into the driveway, walked up to the door and knocked. An elderly woman answered the door. When I told her I wanted to buy her house, she seemed shocked. She had been trying to sell her house for three months, but no one wanted it because it was far from anywhere central. She happily sold the four room cottage and its lot for cheep. It has one bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen and a little sitting room. The lot is about one acre, but my neither of my neighbours use the land around my place, so it's very private. I now work as a teacher at the elementary school, teaching grade two's.

**She walked away**

**Couldn't say why she was leaving**

**She walked away**

**She left all she had believed in**

**She walked away**

Every once in a while, I look back at what I lost. Logan, the X-men, Jubilee and Kitty, Bobby, Hank, my world, my life, my family. Everything I wanted, everything I needed. I still don't exactly know what pushed me to the point of leaving. All I know is that although I left everything and anything familiar behind, I have made a life for myself. I will never love another man, but that's okay. Someday, somehow, I will find Logan again.

**Not a day goes by**

**For the one she's left behind**

**They're always asking why**

**And thoughts of her consume their mind**

L/W POV

All I can think about is Marie. Why she left, why she didn't stay until I got home. The girl still has my tags, and my heart. The professor refuses to tell me where she went. Every once in a while she sends a letter, telling me she is still okay. After she left, I moved into her room, anything to keep her with me. The only thing she left behind was her room. She took everything with her. She took my heart, she took my life. The only reason I'm still at the mansion is that is where her letters go.

**God please let her know**

**The love we tried to show**

**We'd promise anything**

**If you'd just bring her home**

My biggest regret is that I didn't tell Marie that I loved her before I left. If I had, maybe she would have waited, and we could have run away together. I'm good at running. All I want in this world is Marie. I would do anything to bring her back. She is my other half, the only reason for my existence. Scott is tired of my 'moping' as he puts it, and he is trying to convince the professor to tell me where she went. If he can, I'm going after her. I hope she decides to come home.

**Tell her we love her**

**Tell her she's wanted**

**One more thing God**

**Tell her please come home**

**Please come home**

M/R POV

I climb into my car. I don't know why I am now choosing to go back to Xavier's, why after two years, when I am happy and settled, I feel this need to go back. Actually, that's a lie. I know exactly why. Logan.

**The choice is yours alone now**

**Tell me how this story ends**

**AN: Alright guys, know it's up to you. Should I continue this and post it as a two shot, or should I leave it like this. The next chapter would be about what happens if Rouge goes home. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. End of story.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Middle

**AN: I got some really nice reviews, and it inspired me to write this. For any of you who are reading _Vacation, Wolverine Style_ don't worry, I am going to get back to it soon, but I have just been so busy, and it isn't working the way it's supposed to. I'm sorry! This will have the last and final chapter up this week hopefully. I hoped I haven't wrecked it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stop rubbing it in.**

**L/W POV**

**10pm**

**A Bar Near Xavier's**

I drown another glass. I'm not ever sure what I'm drinking anymore, the bartender just keeps bringing me glasses. The fights were fairly tame tonight, and I finished early, so for the past half hour I have been trying to get up a good buzz. It seems to be working, because I'm not sure I'm thinking straight. Any other man would have passed out from this amount of alcohol, but that's the one bad side of my healing, it makes it nearly impossible to get drunk. Especially on a night like this. It's gotten to be to much. Marie's monthly letter was late. I would have already been looking for her, but Wheel's says she's fine. If it doesn't come within the week, I am going looking for her though. No matter what he says. I sigh, and down another drink.

**R/M POV**

**10:30pm**

I opened my door, hopping out of the car. I am at a small bar about half an hour away from the mansion. It's the kind of place Logan liked to visit, cage and all. It has been a long time since I last saw Logan, and I needed a beer before I can face him. After all, I left without so much as a goodbye. I figure he's got to be mad at me. I have sent him letters every month since I left, but I never gave him an address, knowing he'd be there before the day was out. I haven't actually talked to the man in almost three years, yet he is the only reason I am coming back. Even Kitty and Jubes, my best girl friends, couldn't bring me back. I sigh. There is no need to get into this until I get back. I know, deep down in my heart, the reason this man could bring me back when no one else could was because I loved him. I shake my head and walk into the bar, plunking myself down on a bar stool. The bartender asks what I want, and I order a beer. I rest my head in my hands, the headache I had earlier has returned. I'm glad I am going to be at the mansion soon. I couldn't handle much more driving. Okay, although that's true, it's not the real reason I am so glad to be almost there. The real reason is Logan. Good grief, didn't I already cover this with the small voice in my head that never lets me lie to myself? Wow, I have been driving too long. I'm talking to myself. I groan. The man a few stools over looks up. He's drunk obviously, considering the fact that there are about fifteen glasses in front of him. And a bottle of strong whiskey. It's the type Logan was so fond of actually. I look more carefully at the worn face hidden beneath the scruffy facial hair.

**L/W POV**

I see the young woman come in. She reminds me of Marie, but that's probably just the alcohol talking. I take another swig from the bottle the bartender brought me after I had used most of his glasses. I figure he was shocked I hadn't passed out yet, but this was a mutant friendly bar, so I suppose he gets all sorts of characters here. He is asking the woman what she wants, and she orders a beer. I smile. Marie used to steel my beers after she had absorbed me. I let her, knowing it was my fault she liked them. It was one of my traits she had picked up. I look up, glancing over at her one more time. She is looking this way. Suddenly, she gets up and hurls herself at me. My reflexes are slightly shot from all the alcohol I have had, or she would have been gutted. As it is, I land on the floor with her on top of me. She's whispering something, tears streaming from her eyes, a huge grin on her face. Wait, is she saying my name?

**R/M POV**

I throw myself at Logan, saying his name over and over again. I feel tears pouring down my face, a massive grin breaking out. It has been way too long since I last saw him. I press a kiss to his cheek, suddenly bold. I immediately pull back, blushing. I see his eyes light up with recognition, and he whispers my name – _Marie_. I nod, and he pulls me close, leaning up against the bar. I curl into his arms, content at last, here with the man I love. Now, how to tell him.

**AN2: Cliffie. I know. It should be up soon. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: The End

**AN: Here it is, final chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I know it's short, but that's the way it goes sometimes. Anyway, read on!**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

**L/W POV**

Marie and I walk over to the hotel across the street. Actually, that's a lie. Marie walks, I stumble. She asks for a room with two beds. The woman at the desk tells her they only have rooms with one bed left, adding that all of the rooms have small pullout sofa's. Marie sighs, but takes it. We take the elevator up to the third floor. She opens the door, and pulls me inside. I sit down heavily on the bed. Marie grabs the sheets from the closet and starts to make the couch into a bed. She tells me to lie down and go to sleep, but I insist that she take the bed.

**R/M POV**

I should have known that Logan would have insisted I take the bed. I sigh, and grab his hand. Somehow he had a pair of gloves with him. I, as usual, had gloves and a long sleeve shirt on.  
"Logan, we'll both sleep in the bed if it makes you happy." I know this is a bad idea as soon as I say it, but it's too late now. It's not like I haven't imagined being in bed with him before.  
"That's okay Marie," he slurs, but I am already pulling back the covers and tugging him into bed. He lies down with a thunk. I wonder how much alcohol he has drunk to get him this intoxicated.  
"Logan, why were you trying to get drunk?" I asked, the question suddenly popping into my head. After all, it takes a lot to get the Wolverine drunk, and it's never accidental. He shakes his head, actually looking sheepish. I raise my eyebrows at him, curious.  
"What, did the woman you want to sleep with turn you down?" I ask sarcastically. He mumbles something under his breath.  
"Pardon?"  
"Sort of," he says quietly, looking at his hands. I feel bitter, but it is Logan after all. What was I expecting?  
"Of course," I mutter to myself.  
"What do you mean _of course_?" Logan asks, with a hurt look on his face.  
"Well what do you think I mean?" I suddenly snap, all the unrequited love and hurt of the past years building up. "Of course that's all you think of, some one night stand, when here I am, trying to get up the f***ing courage to tell you that I'm in in love with you!" I holler, tears streaming down my face. I turn to leave, sobbing silently, when Logan grabs my arm.  
"Did you mean it?" He asks softly.  
"Mean what?" I whisper.  
"That you love me," he says. I nod, unable to speak. He pulled me to him abruptly, and I buried my face in his chest, unable to help myself as I breathed in the scent of alcohol, cigars and Logan. He starts talking, and I miss the first few words before I realize what he's saying.  
"...that I was drunk was that you hadn't sent me your usual letter, it was a week late and I was freaking out. The only reason I hadn't already come after you was because Chuck said you were fine, but if it didn't come by tomorrow I was going to start searching the entire country for you. Don't you know that you were the only reason I stuck around Marie? You are the only reason I'm still here, fighting for the X-men. Because this is where your letters come Marie. I haven't slept with anyone since I met you Marie. I love you..." At this he trailed off, hiding his face in my hair. I pull back, gaping at him. He looks uncomfortable, even nervous. I reach up and wrap my arms around his neck.  
"I love you Logan" I murmur.  
"I love you too Marie," he says, and with that I pull his face down to mine.

**AN2: That's it. The End.**


End file.
